


Stranger Fics Have Happened

by Pihu_imgr8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pihu_imgr8/pseuds/Pihu_imgr8
Summary: Fanfics usually go from enemies to lovers.When Kavya and Ashna go from being friends to strangers, Kavya thinks that's how it ends.But when it's been six months and she's still heartbroken, Kavya has to wonder if they should have tried harder.





	Stranger Fics Have Happened

The breeze carried with it the smell of new beginnings. Somewhat familiar, somewhat nostalgic. Just the kind of breeze you bank all your hopes upon.  
A passing auto shook Kavya from her reverie. She was waiting for her classmates, two people she hardly knew, outside a college they were attending a fest at. She smiled as Ashna walked over from the end of the street. Something about one familiar face in a crowd of strangers. Once Nikita joined them, the three of them made their way inside the college with a zeal only freshmen can have. 

The girls bonded over their terrible knack for the treasure hunt, junk food made edible by how ravenous they were, and the knowledge that _three engineering majors did not belong at an economics fest._  
Plans were made, photographs were taken, and as the months went on, Kavya hung out more and more with Ashna’s friends – people Ashna knew already.  
So when Kavya found herself brandishing her sorry excuse for a weapon at the adversary, she was between friends. Friends clutching their stomachs laughing, but friends nonetheless.  
“I have a fork and I’m not afraid to use it! Stay back!” she lied. She did not want to use the fork, and dreaded such a scenario.  
The dog looked at her, probably judging if all this melodrama was worth going for her pasta. With one last look that was clearly doggo for “are you kidding me?”, he turned and trotted off.  
“Fork. That’s a good nickname for ya.” Darsha said as they settled back onto the bench. She was obsessed with nicknames.  
And so Fork she was. Sarika was Sed Lyfe and Ashna was Croissant. No one could come up with a nickname for Darsha, so Darsha she stayed.

_Startling screams, sudden eruption into flames, ominous background music . . ._ Kavya nearly dropped her phone on the desk she was cowering behind, crouching in the space between the desk and the chair.  
“What are you doing?” Kavya jumped to find Sarika peering down at her.  
“Kinda embarrassing. I was trying to watch a horror show, but I’m a scaredy-cat so I was watching it here.” Sheepishly, Kavya explained. “So I don’t get scared at home,” she added in answer to Sarika’s raised eyebrow.  
“We can watch it together,” Sarika suggested.

As the days blended into weeks into months, so did Kavya, Ashna and Sarika’s interests. Same shows, different seasons, same songs, different connotations. Kavya learned how to ride two-wheelers with them. Birthdays rolled around, cards were made, mugs and keychains had photographs printed on them. Kavya lived alone and she started feeling as if there were people in her life she could rely on.  
Kavya had seen the absolute delight they made birthday cards for each other with, so she was heartbroken when she didn’t get one. She felt as if everyone looked out for someone, just never her. It felt like a wound had opened up inside her somewhere, but she brushed it off. Eventually, she began feeling as if the group was cutting her off.  
They would make plans right in front of her, whispering to each other, then lie to her face when she prompted. They had a separate group where they texted each other, unless it was for something they needed her to help with or felt like they had to include her to keep up pretenses. They’d share assignment tips with each other but purposefully not her.  
Until she’d had enough.  
“Why do you guys boycott me?” she asked Darsha outright one day, when some classwork she needed help with was shared on the other group.  
“We don’t do that. What gave you that idea?” Darsha said so matter-of-factly Kavya paused for a moment.  
“Well, today with the classwork. And this wasn’t the first time either - “  
“You were the one who said people should do their assignments on their own.”  
Kavya, a big believer in teamwork as far as assignments were concerned, was genuinely baffled. “I never said that!”  
Darsha turned to Sarika, “Isn’t that what you told me she said?”  
Sarika hesitantly met Kavya’s eyes before shifting to defiance. “You. You said that.”  
Kavya insisted that she never remotely said anything like that, wondering why she was defending herself. She hated liars and lying, and the false accusation was a slight to her pride.  
“Why would you spread falsities behind my - “  
“Cut it out Kavya! Stop making a mountain out of a molehill!” Darsha snapped, so vicious Kavya dropped the issue. She had never been spoken to that way.

Post the incident, Kavya rarely spoke to Sarika. Just the bare minimum, to perhaps convince themselves that they were still part of one friend group. The truth was, they’d fallen out of sync a long time ago. 

_Every time I look at your face_  
_I remember all those days_  
_We spent together, joking_  
_Our time together, growing._

_I talked you out of things_  
_Your insecurities made you believe_  
_Told you what you were deserving of_  
_In your smiles I found relief._

_Sometimes it makes me weak_  
_That now we hardly speak_  
_I poured so much love into you_  
_Betrayal is what you chose to do,_  
_A betrayal._


End file.
